


Tasted

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Their first kiss.





	

Her lips are chafed from sand and biting, and he knows that feeling all too well. They’re wobbling around a smile she isn’t sure she should even let out, let alone maintain. He feels the broken emotion through her shifting face, as his ungloved hand strokes the edges of her hair.

So soft. So soft, and fine. All of her is soft, and sharp at once. Quicksand that he drowns in, and the more he fights to escape, the more he’s caught in her. Down, down, down into that angry-happy mouth, the hot bite of her tongue that wants to flay him open and lick his wounds clean.

She is battle-forged, much like himself. He knows that, know. Knows the things he hates in her are things he hates in himself, or hates that he never had. Knows that she understands, even if she doesn’t know the details. Her hands are less bloody than his own, but her song is a battle-anthem, not a melody of innocent love. It’s a bloodied one, and most ears would shrink away from the cacophonous refrain. 

Violence in her words. Violence in her mind. A fever she’d tried to deny, but her blood is copper mixed with durasteel, like his own. 

He tastes all that when she grabs his shirt, choking him into her, and he knows that she is home. He is home. This is home.

Her.

Harsh breath across his face, and his heart thuds too fast. He’s killed a hundred men without his pulse quickening. One kiss, and he’s broken clean in two.


End file.
